Ro
Ro, officially the Roian Republic, is a sovereign state in North America. Ro is a relatively 'new' country, having previously been owned by the United States of America, similar to Alaska or Hawaii. Now, it has heavy relations with both U.S.A and Canada, despite being politically independent. Ro's population is 6.8 million (2026), which has stayed mostly consistent since 2013. The population itself is pretty widespread, due to a majority of it being particularly flat. In terms of area, it's the fifth largest country in North America. It is the ninth most populous country in North America. Ro is a parliamentary republic, with a central government in the capital and local governments in 334 municipalities. For a majority of it's early conception, it took after a very similar government to the United States, until taking a more socialist one a few years later, seeing the success in some European countries doing the same thing. In 1980, protest broke out in Ro due to wanting to be part of the United States again. The major reasoning behind separating was to form a stronger and more left winged government, though their economy took a large hit upon switching to ROD. By 1990, the economy had recovered and most protests had died down. Throughout the entire time period, the U.S.A and Canada were very economically assisting, which set their place as allies very early on. Additionally, Ro and Ithia had a cold peace that occasionally became cold war, due to their heavily contradictory laws and their government constantly feeling threatened by the others advancements. In modern times, Ro is described as one of the most accepting and safe countries in the world. Ro became the first country to legalise gay marriage in the summer of 2000, just before the Netherlands did similarly in Europe. They additionally were one of the first countries to legalise possession, sale, trade, and use of marijuana in 2015. History American Era Ro was discovered by Europeans shortly after the initial discovery of America and was claimed to be American. The indigenous people of Ro suffered a very similar fate to those on landlocked america, despite Ro itself opting to take a more Canadian peaceful route(except when it contradicted American law). When Ro was made independent many years later, compensation for those indigenous people was put into place. Ro did not have a part in the civil war, and overall wasn't very important to overall American history until it left, which reduced the states to 50, and caused numerous protests for years on end. It's separation was a 16:13 vote to separate, and then President Jimmy Carter agreed to the separation on February 3rd, 1979. This was one of the major reasons that President Ronald Reagan was elected shortly after. Roian Protest Protest was a very major part of Ro's history in the 1980's, due to the rapid changes to legislation and the separation from the United States. On February 3rd, 1980, the year anniversary of independence, the then prime minister of Ro was assassinated. This was the action that legalised the death penalty until it's removal in 2018, and then it's re-legalisation in 2023. As the economy struggled and the economy became more left wing, a large amount of the protesting population moved away and lost their homes. In 1985, the prime minister of Ro issued a formal apology and thanked the U.S.A and Canada for assisting in their economic growth. By 1987, the U.S.A had stopped most of it's economic support, and by 1989, Canada had done the same. Ro's economy was stable enough to survive on it's own, even in a socialist economy. Weather Era Due to climate change, in the 2000s to the 2010s, Ro's weather had suffered due to it's location in the ocean. To fight against this, Roian and Canadian scientists created a weather device to balance the weather throughout a majority of Ro. Numerous weather towers were constructed, and by 2019, Ro had the first fully functional artificial weather device set up. It went through numerous upgrades and was slowly perfected, giving Ro four full, even seasons. Some environmentalist groups protested this, claiming it as unruly, so portions of Ro were dedicated to those who wished for the natural environment only. The animal life adjusted surprisingly quickly. Ithian War In 2027, Ithia officially declared war on Ro, the first bombs being dropped in January 2028. Throughout that year, numerous bomb shelters were constructed, and numerous weather towers went down. Ro's weather went through heavy fluctuations, and the war was described as many as one of the most economically catastrophic, considering how long it lasted. In terms of population, numerous people died, however the number was relatively small for a war of it's length. It was ended in 2028 due to a KAPD attack on the UN. Southern Ro was the most functional in terms of weather, so a large amount of the population migrated there whilst the weather towers were rebuilt in northern cities. Ithia's reputation was immensely lowered by a majority of North America and Europe. Category:KAPD Category:Country Category:Place Category:Ro Category:Roian Republic